customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Rowan O'Riley
Rowan O'Riley is a bounty hunter and ex-Marine from the planet Gaeilg. He only works on the side of the law, so he considers himself a 'Hero for Hire.' Biography Rowan O'Riley was born and raised on the planet Gaeilg. His parents, Dougal O'Riley and Léan Sheehy, were scientists who met in college and together invented condensed cheese. They later married and had a child, Rowan. Due to them becoming super-rich off their invention, Rowan O'Riley had an excellent, although somewhat spoiled, childhood. He attended a private prep school, where he became the captain of the football team. O'Riley mostly goofed off in school, just barely passing. However, after seeing the mistreatment of criminals while in jail, he decided to become a policeman to help right those wrongs. He spent time in jail due to recklessness and drunk driving; therefore, O'Riley was not able to become a cop. His parents did not bail him out, and so he had four days to think about his life. When he was released from holding, he started being serious about his schoolwork and became an excellent student, almost quitting football to secure his grades. He was able to get a partial football scholarship for college, and he accepted. His parents, though rich, refused to pay for his college in order to help him later in life. Majoring in business and minoring in finance, he soon realized that he couldn't pay tuition. Quitting football, he joined the ROTC program with the Marines. He eventually minored in criminal studies. While there, he met Siobhan Caoimh, who was in the same ROTC program. After a while, they started dating. After college and one last tour of duty, he quit the Marines, as did Caoimh. Instead of becoming a financial advisor, like he had planned, he became a 'private contractor.' The Marines, along with his original longing to be a policeman, influenced him to become a bounty hunter. He started his own business, 'Hero for Hire.' As he was the only hero available, he didn't have time to manage his business, so Caoimh did that for him. In his occasional down-time, he enjoys catching criminals on his own and turning them into the police, though often without requesting a finder's fee. Appearence Rowan O'Riley, like many from Gaeilg, is huge. He is enormous, at least compared to those in Makuhero City. If he was human, he'd be about 7.5 feet. He is also very strong, though not abnormally so for a Gaeilgite. His armor is mostly orange, though he also has dark red an scarlet plating to match his skin. His skin is also many shades of red, from deep red to a bright scarlet. He has bright green eyes, which makes his face somewhat startling due to the sharp contrast with his skin. The sharp angles of his face add to the effect. Weapons and Armor Weapons O'Riley has many weapons. He has a laser axe, which is not only a durasteel axe but it also can channel energy through it. Not only does it have a blade made with a laser, but it can also act as a high-powered laser gun. The ammo belt that is attached from his arm to the axe can hold small rockets that can be fired from the axe. He has a durasteel shield, which houses a shield generator. The generator can create kinetic and ray shields. The kinetic shield blocks anything moving, but this is a major power drainer. The ray shield blocks energy, and it is one-way, meaning that O'Riley can shoot from behind it. He has a small, shoulder-mounted railgun, but he uses it usually against vehicles as it can be very deadly at close range. His final weapon is an assault rifle. He is large enough to use it in one hand. The assault rifle can shoot blasts of laser or plasma. It has a scope and flashlight attachments. Like the axe, it can be used to fire small rockets. The blades on his upper arms are not only armor, but they can be detached and used as weapons. Armor O'Riley has state-of-the-art armor. His helmet has a heads-up display, along with a front-and rear camera. He can use short-range radar due to an internal antenna. His visor has a flashlight on the right-hand side. The panels for his eyes have multiple settings, namely night vision, infrared, and ultraviolet. The internal antenna can also be used for communication; if this is damaged, or if it needs to be amped, the blades on his upper arms can be used as a more powerful antenna. His chest and back armor are very strong, but also thin and flexible. His thigh armor, ankle guards, upper arm armor, and his daggers is made of the same stuff. His forearms and shins are covered in thin durasteel plates. His boots and shin armor contain small boosters, to amplify his jumps. His gloves have wires that can channel an electric current though them, which can act like a taser. They also have ridges in the fingertips, allowing him to have a stronger grip. These ridges also dig into walls and such, allowing him to climb up walls, to a small extent. Gallery Rowan 008.jpg Rowan 007.jpg|Shield and axe raised Rowan 006.jpg Rowan 005.jpg Rowan 004.jpg|From behind Rowan 003.jpg Rowan 001.jpg Rowan O'Riley 001.jpg|Fully armed Rowan O'Riley 002.jpg|Gun raised, flashlight on Rowan O'Riley 006.jpg Rowan O'Riley 007.jpg|Railgun out Rowan O'Riley 010.jpg|"Ok, then! Who wants some laser?!" Rowan O'Riley 009.jpg|Behind the Shield... Rowan O'Riley 008.jpg Rowan O'Riley 013.jpg|Ammo belt Rowan O'Riley 014.jpg Rowan O'Riley 015.jpg Rowan O'Riley 016.jpg Rowan O'Riley 017.jpg|Flashlight closeup Rowan O'Riley 019.jpg|From the rear Rowan O'Riley 021.jpg|Blades drawn Rowan O'Riley 023.jpg|"Come at me, deartháir!" Trivia *Rowan O'Riley is bilingual. He can speak both English and Gaeilge fluently. *He is Irish. Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:User:TakanuvaWannabe Category:2013 Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Orange Heroes Category:Makuhero City Police Department Category:Hero Factory Ally